deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The Deadliest Warrior/Ku Klux Klan vs. Gestapo
The Ku Klux Klan: America's racist terrorists who brutally slaughtered any blacks or sympathetic whites in the southern country until the late 1960's! The Gestapo: Nazi Germany's secret police whose undercover raids and saboteur missions left hundreds tortured, homeless, or ruthlessly murdered! WHO IS DEADLIEST? Mid Range: When the Klan was out for needless blood they brought out THE TOMMY GUN! '''A rapid-fire man-killer that could even take a 50-round drum! The Gestapo's medium range answer is '''THE MP40! A small SMG that would butcher with muderous ease! Special Weapons: Whenever the Gestapo needed to go hand-to-hand in fighting, one blade always delivered for them time and time again: THE ASSASSIN'S DAGGER! Thin and easy to conceal, yet able to plunge into flesh over and over again! The Ku Klux Klan would kill up close with: THE CLUB! A metal or wooden bludgeoning tool that could shatter bones with repeated brutal strikes! Long Range: The Gestapo would pick off enemies at long range with... THE K98K! Nazi Germany's feared bolt-action rifle! The KKK fire back with... THE M1 CARBINE! A semi-auto no-scoped sharpshooter! Explosives: When the Klan wanted to send a message to their enemies, they used a combination of explosives with a one-two punch of THE MOLOTOV COCKTAIL! '''A deadly message in a bottle and the '''IMPROVISED BOMB! A homemade blast of simple explosives and household shrapnel! The Gestapo also could blast their way through the opposition with the POTATO MASHER! '''The German sitfck grenade that could lob high and far for greater damage! and the '''TIME BOMB! A ticking tool of destruction! X-Factors: Battle: Ku Klux Klan: Gestapo: Five Ku Klux Klan members, deep in a safehouse in a forest, donning their bleach-white robes, clean their weapons and jokingly recount their previous brutal murders of innocents. Two Klan members guard the back door and await a third KKK man to arrive in truck with equipment. There is a knock at the door and the Klan men look over their shoulders warily. One man picks a pistol off the table and opens the door. There is a man with glasses and a black uniform standing outside. He asks the Klan members something in a different language, and upon getting no response, repeats the question much more forcefully. The Southerner angrily shoves the man back and starts to shut the door when the uniformed man angrily barks at him and plunges a knife into the crook of his elbow. The Klan member howls in pain and the officer grabs him by the front of the robes and pulls him outside, forcing him to drop the pistol. Two other similarly uniformed men grab the KKK man and force him into a truck before they speed away down the dirt path and disappear. The Gestapo have just attacked. The other Klan members exchange shocked glances before they grab their weapons and rush out the back door just as the KKK truck pulls up. Quickly they get in the back of the truck and the driver pulls over down the road and tries to find the Gestapo's truck. The Klan quickly finds the Gestapo and the passenger in the car fires out the window with his Tommy Gun. One of the Gestapo men lean out and with the MP40 sprays wildly behind him. The Klan driver veers to avoid bullets but a man standing in the back of the truck is hit and tumbles backwards out into the road. The Klan man in the passenger's seat fires again with a quick burst at the Gestapo truck ahead, blowing out a tire and sending the truck veering off the road and crashing into a tree. The KKK truck slows down and stops in front of the wreckage and the Klan men in the back of the pickup truck throw molotov cocktails at the wreckage, setting the truck on fire. The Gestapo men stumble out but one of them is stuck inside the truck and is burned to death. As the kidnapped Klan member rushes back to his friends, he is shot in the leg with the K98k from the retreating Gestapo agents. Under overwhelming attack, they flee into the forest and the KKK give chase. Quickly the two Gestapo men run down a path to a wooden house where five other Germans await. Shouting that they're receiving opposition, they enter the house and alert their comrades, who exit just as quickly and return fire at the KKK. A sneering German shoots a Klan man in the stomach and he falls on all fours, vomiting blood into his hood. The Klan member next to him raises his M1 and blows the German's brains out of his head. The Klan man who was shot in the stomach sprawls out and lays dead. One Gestapo man sneaks away from the firefight and sets up a time bomb in the house to destroy any documents the Klan might steal. Two Klan men burst into the house just as the bomb is finished and concealed. The first Klan man rushes at the Gestapo agent, who whips out a knife and plunges it into his neck. The Gestapo turns around to be bludgeoned in the head with a metal club. He falls down, spitting blood, and looks up weakly to see the laughing Klan member bring the club down on his skull. The Southerner then begins to ransack the house, looking for weapons or other things of value. Outside another Klan member is shot down by an MP40. The Klan returns the favor by gunning down a Nazi agent with their Tommy Gun. The Germans retreat slowly deeper into the forest and the Klan enter the house for cover. The injured man who was kidnapped fumbles with material to make a bomb and tries to sneak around the Gestapo. Just as he exits the house, an enormous explosion tears the building apart, killing all of the Ku Klux Klan members inside. The Nazis stare at the explosion in surprise, and are even further disoriented when a bomb blasts behind them, killing two Gestapos. The remaining two agents, the ones who tried to kidnap the now only suviving Klan member, turn to see the enraged Southerner hobbling at them with a wounded arm and leg. The Gesapo leader straightens his glasses, chuckles, and grabs the Klan man as he comes closer. The other Gestapo takes out the knife and slowly twists it into the Klan man's back. The Ku Klux Klan member howls in pain before he slumps to his knees and keels over dead. WINNER: GESTAPO Results Category:Blog posts